


#blessed

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [21]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Bad Art, ok I'm actually kinda proud of this one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: I've been told by at least two people that this is actually recognizable as the character!
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	#blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).




End file.
